This research program will continue to study the cell proliferation of human solid tumors using tritiated thymidine by single injection as well as by continuous infusion. This study will be performed on untreated patients with incurable cancer and repeated following adequate courses of palliative therapy. It will provide a) further information on the cell cycle of the human solid tumor, b) establish any variants between the tumor cell population and its normal counterpart, and c) determine the effect of radiation and several chemotherapeutic agents on the tumor cell population immediately following adequate treatment courses.